


and beauty now

by Ineffabilitea



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, Crossdressing, Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-04
Updated: 2009-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffabilitea/pseuds/Ineffabilitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day of the wedding, Sirius is all nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and beauty now

**Author's Note:**

> For **dogdaysofsummer** 2009 [prompt four](http://community.livejournal.com/dogdaysofsummer/243759.html).

The day of the wedding, Sirius is all nerves. He's best man, but the tension has nothing to do with that obligation. No, Sirius is anticipating what Remus has planned after the wedding. Remus hasn't said a word, but it won't be a surprise; they know each other's secrets, and if Sirius knows Remus is jealous that James _can_ marry Lily, Remus knows all Sirius is jealous of is what Lily gets to wear. So no doubt there's a white dress waiting at home, and jewelry, heels, even stockings. Because Remus eases Sirius's aches even when Sirius can't in return.


End file.
